Les Enfants Terribles Episode 1: Heroes of Our Future, Legacies of Heroes
Dragon Ball: Les Enfants Terribles Episode 1 Characters Introduced Zen Levi Zit Pit Trunks Jr. Frost Returning Characters Goku Jr. Vegeta Jr. Setting 1.North City, North City Middle School 2. Zen's home 3. Unknown Spaceship Plot Announcer: 40 years after Goku Jr.'s and Vegeta Jr.'s battle in the World Tournament, they are now living quiet lives in North City are enjoying the time they have to themselves. Vegeta Jr. having two children: Zen and Trunks Jr., and Goku Jr. having one: Son Levi. Zen and Levi, who are best friends, attend North City Middle School, where their powers are beginning to be exposed to the unknowing public. Mr. Tynder(Gym teacher): All right ladies and gentlemen, we are playing DODGEBALL today! I will sort the teamsof a clipboard Team one: Stan, Lui, Levi, Hered and Fonda. Team two: Kiyel, Tane, Zit, Pit and Zen.shuffle across Gym floor Ready? Set? GO!! begin throwing dodgeballs, Hered is the first to go. Kiyel follows. Zit: Hey Lui! You're next!!! Pit: Let's get him! is struck down by the Stwine Twins Zit and Pit. Only Fonda, Levi and Stan are left on team 1. Levi: Not cool guys!throws ball fiercely, knock Zit and Pit through gym benches Tynder: WHAT THE HELL?!!? (in mind) How in the world did Levi do that? There's something going on here, just as weird as last week. Zen: So you wanna play like that?with two dodgeballs, fires at Fonda and Stan, who fly 20 feet out of the gym Tynder: OH MY GOD!!!!!! That's unbelievable!! Levi: Only one way to finish this Zen. Zen: I WILL win. Levi: One... Zen: Two... Tynder: OH NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Zen/Levi: THREE!!! and Zen both throw their balls at full power, creating a sonic boom, giving North City a minor earth quake. At Zen's home: Lola(Zen's mother): What was that?cleaning the kitchen Vegeta Jr. newspaper Zen and Levi are in P.E. Lola: Oh, okaycleaning Back at North City Middle School: Tynder: I..I ....I QUIT!!!!out(mumbling)Never in my life....such madness... go back to McFinies Burgers... Zen: Well... I guess it's a tie! Levi: Fair enough. Zit: Levi, try not to hit so hard. Pit: Yeah, that really hurt. Levi: Sorry guys. Wanna come hang out in the grasslands after school with Zen and me? Pit/Zit: Okay! Pit: Will there be ice cream? Zen: I guess we can pick some up. begin walking out of deserted gym, followed by the rest of the class to lunchroom Fonda: I hate gym because of those guys... Lui: I know... ( Cuts toUnknown spaceship in 77th quadrant, 9 lightyears from Earth) Unknown voice: Lordinto a chamber, facing a chair that is facing a large window We are just months away from Earth. Unknown Voice 2: How long exactly Sgt. Hinder? Sgt. Hinder: 3 months My lord. Uknown Voice 2: Good...good. Soon those who destroyed my ancestor Frieza will pay, and pay dearly they will. They will face my wrath... the wrath ofturns around, in a cold voice says Lord Frost! Mwahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahhaha! Sgt. Hinder: Is that all sir? stops abruptly Lord Frost: Yes, you're dismissed! bows, then exits Lord Frostat painting of Frieza, King Cold and Cooler: My family... I WILL AVENGE YOUR DEATHS! If it is the last thing I do...chair back to window (Grasslands after school back on Earth) laying in circle, talking on what to do Zit: What should we do? Pit: Baseball? Zen: Nah Levi: Basketball? Pit: Nah Zit: Go find some girls?! Pit/Levi/Zen: NO! Zit: Sorry... Thought it was a good idea. Zen: It wasn't. Levi: How about Zen and I teach you how to fly? Zen: Yeah! Zit/Pit: YEAH!! and Levi give instructions, Zit and Pit do not follow to well Zen: Come on Zit and Pit! Focus ALL of your energy into your heart, you can do it, just try! Zit/Pit: All right. Twins begin concetration, soon begin levitating Pit/Zit: YAY WE DID IT!!high-five each other. Levi: Good job! Zen: Great! soon fall to the ground hardly Zen/Levi: Hahahahahaaahahaha Zen: Oh so close! My brother Trunks can do better than that! continue you laughing Announcer: The boys, young and joyful are having the time of their lives, not knowing the evil that soon arrives to end their lives. But can the training from Vegeta and Goku Jr. prepare them for the coming threat? See next time on Dragon Ball: Les Enfants Terribles] Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thee Category:Theecho12457